


Sweet Cravings

by LarielRomeniel



Series: Lost And Found [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CaptainCanary, ColdCanary, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mini Marshmallows, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len wants to make sure Jax lays off the mini marshmallows. Sara lends a hand. CaptainCanary, part of the "Lost and Found" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> OK, this popped into my brain while grocery shopping this morning. Had to write it down.

Jax grinned when he found the bag of mini marshmallows in the galley. Somebody had restocked the junk food on their quick stop in Chicago yesterday. Probably Mick, who wasn’t happy with Gideon’s ideas on what should be programmed into the food replicators. He grabbed the bag. 

There was a clearing of a feminine throat behind him. He turned to see Sara standing in the doorway, Snart right behind her. “What do you think you’re doing with those?” she asked, sauntering up to him and laying her hand on the bag.

Jax didn’t like the tone, or the glare Sara was giving him. “Uh, I…”

“We had plans for those,” Snart drawled coldly.

“Uh, plans? What…” Jax suddenly decided he really didn’t want to know. He pushed the bag into Sara’s hands and pushed past the crook and the assassin. _They’ve gotten weird since they started sleeping together._

He wasn’t going to eat another mini marshmallow. Ever.

* * *

Len stayed in the doorway, listening as Jax’s footprints receded. When they disappeared, he nodded at Sara and they both burst into laughter.

He leaned against the counter next to her as he caught his breath. “I told you he was more scared of you than of me.”

She was holding her stomach, giggles still bubbling through her. “What do you think _he_ thinks we were going to do?”

“Sex,” Len told her simply. “Although these would get too sticky for my taste.”

Sara turned to put the bag back into the cabinet. “Ah, but I can think of lots of possibilities for this.” She pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

They started laughing again as he chased her all the way back to their bunk.


End file.
